I Missed You
by m3gluvsoth24
Summary: Remus is away on a long trip just when Hermione needs him most. What happens when he comes home after all that time? RLHG


**A/N: Okay, so I'm actually really proud of this fic. I'm still trying to get them just right, but I think this is one of my better ones. But hey, who am I to judge? You guys decide! **

"This is no use." A frustrated Hermione sighed as she tried to concentrate on her paperwork.

She missed him, there was no denying that. Hermione looked up at a picture frame holding a picture of the couple. That was there wedding day. They were laughing, smiling, kissing, just happy to be with each other. Hermione let a small tear fall down her cheek. Soon she was sobbing, hard. She buried her facing in her hands. He was supposed to be here, with her now. Hermione ran a hand over her pregnant belly. He had been gone for 6 months.

He was away on Order business. She hadn't received a call, owl, nothing. And that scared her. She decided that it was no use try to do any work, she was too distracted. Hermione went over to their room. It looked so empty without him there. She changed into one of his old shirts, the shirt still carrying his scent. The crisp, clean air of a forest after a rainy evening and… chocolate. Oh, God how she missed him.

Hermione eventually cried herself to sleep, waking up occasionally because of nightmares. When she woke up sweating she expected to see him there, his arms around her. But, no such luck. She'd been so used to him being there, that without him she felt empty.

He wasn't supposed to be gone now. He should be with her, this was their first child. Hermione wanted him there to go shopping for their little baby and to hold her when she was having a bad day. But he wasn't, and she didn't know how long it would be before he was. With thoughts of her husband she let sleep overtake her again.

He walked up to the front porch of their house. He'd been gone too long. Missing her pregnancy, missing her. He missed her deep chocolate eyes that looked at him with love and passion. He missed her arms, wrapped around him. Her scent- new parchment and fresh strawberries. With a heavy sigh, he unlocked the door, quietly as not to wake her. Entering their house, he saw it the exact way he had left it. There was more dust, but the house filled him with warmth. Maybe it wasn't the house, but her presence there. He rested his bag on the floor next to the dining room. He noticed all of the letters and bills spread out on the dining room table.

'This is it. She's here.' He thought opening the door to their room. The first quarter moon's light shone through the window, light falling on her tear streaked face. 'My poor baby. Speaking of baby.' He noticed her pregnant belly under the sheets. 'My God, that's our baby.' He walked over to her, sitting down next to her.

Hermione stirred in her sleep. She was dreaming. He was there next to her. He was caressing her cheek. Then he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 'Wait that felt too real.' She woke up suddenly meeting he blue-grey eyes.

"Oh, Remus!" she flung her arms around his neck letting tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Mione, I'm home, honey." Remus wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. Oh, how he had missed her. "I missed you so much, baby." He whispered softly. By this time he was crying as well.

"I've missed you more than you can imagine. Both of us have." Hermione looked down at her very pregnant belly, rubbing it softly.

"Mione, I'm so sorry I haven't been here." Remus looked down at her stomach, placing his hand on it.

"Remus, it's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters." She brushed his golden hair out of his eyes. It was now streaked with grey, but she loved him even more for it. Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. Remus pressed his lips harder against hers, passionately, urgently. They broke apart when air became a necessity.

"I love you, so much Remus." She stated

"I love you too Hermione. So so much." He embraced her in his arms. What felt like eons, but was really only seconds passed.

"Wait, look. I have to show you something." Hermione got up from the bed and padded to the kitchen. In a few seconds, she returned a photo in hand.

She sat on the bed redeeming her place in his lap.

"Our baby's first picture." She held up the picture from her ultra- sound, looking up at her husband's reaction.

"Wow." He breathed. "That's our baby." Remus whispered looking curiously at the photo.

"I know! And he'll be here in just 2 months." She mused smiling at him.

"How are you so sure it's a boy?"

"Hone, with the way this baby kicks, he's definitely a boy."

Remus chuckled, Hermione laughed as well. He missed her laugh. It was warm and rich, reminding him of home and family. But moreover, everything that she was to him. He changed into some flannel pajama pants and climbed in bed next to his wife. A silence rested over the couple.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "Don't you think Baby deserves a name?" she asked burying her face in his chest, taking in his scent. The one that she loved and had missed.

"Well yes, of course. The question is what name?"

Both thought hard. Again, Hermione broke the silence. "I like John." She stated smiling. "It reminds me of you." She smiled again.

"Don't you think that we should pick a better name?" he asked not wanting the baby to be like him at all. The baby wouldn't understand why until he was older.

"Remus Jonathan Lupin, I want this baby to be named after you. He's _your_ son." She pleaded tears welling in her eyes.

"No my ear. That's were you are wrong. He's _our_ son." Remus corrected her. Hermione gave him a watery smile. "John is perfect Hermione." He finally agreed, smiling.

"Thank you! John Lupin, lovely." She snuggled further into his chest.

"Remus. Just think in a few weeks we're going to be parents!!" she giggled excitedly.

"I know, I can't wait." He kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry I keep talking, love. I know you're tired. I'll let you sleep." Hermione whispered. Remus pulled her away sharply.

"Hermione Lupin." He softened "You don't ever have to apologize for talking to me. I love talking to you, especially since I haven't been able to in too long."

"Oh, Remus. I just missed you so much. I don't ever want to be away from you again." She sobbed.

"Hermione. My sweet, sweet Hermione. I don't want to be away from you either. I love you with all my heart. You're my everything." He replied kissing away the tears that rested on her cheeks.

"You're my everything. I love you so much." She placed a soft kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Hermione yawned.

"Damn, am I that bad of a kisser?" Remus asked in mock anger.

"Of course not. But I didn't get much sleep the last 6 months." Remus winced at what had come out of his wife's mouth. '6 months. That was much too long.' He thought

"Neither did I love." He sighed, rubbing her back softly. Hermione's eyes fluttered to a close. She knew she could fall asleep and be safe. Remus was here, and he wasn't going anywhere.

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? I hope you guys like it. It took my forever. Please review and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
